


Old Wounds

by faynia



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [1]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/pseuds/faynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter always agitates old injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

Through the rolling fever heat of pain, voices filtered through Marcus' ears. They bantered above his head, his Cottia and Esca. Hours could be spent embroiled between them over who knew best, when it was winter's fault that his old injury flared.

For this reason, Marcus groaned. To tell them he was awake, that the pain had yet to abate but his senses were clearing. He had no wish for them to fight. One of them lifted his hand, cradling it against the warmth of their chest, brushing a spry kiss to his fingers.

"Rest," said the gesture. "Be still and heal."


End file.
